This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Several clinical trials have shown that the incorporation of lean red meat in a Step I or AHA diet does not attenuate the reduction of traditional risk factors for cardiovascular disease (CVD). However, epidemiological data consistently correlates increased red meat consumption with increased incidence of CVD, most likely due to the beef choice in the reported diets of fattier meat or processed meats. We are proposing a cross-over design controlled feeding study to evaluate the effects of the incorporation of lean red meat in a heart healthy (DASH type) diet on established and emerging CVD risk factors. Eighty men and women split into two distinct populations, moderate hypercholesterolemic and hypertriglyceridemic, will be assigned four different diets for five weeks each - average American control (50% carbohydrates, 16% protein, 22% fat), DASH (50% carbohydrates, 18% protein, 28% fat), BOLD (50% carbohydrates, 18% protein, 28% fat, 5-7oz lean red meat ), BOLD+ (44% carbohydrates, 28% protein, 28% fat, 5-7oz lean red meat). We hypothesize that the BOLD and BOLD+ diets will yield changes in LDL-C similar to that seen during the DASH diet period. We also hypothesize that the BOLD and BOLD+ diet periods will produce better effects on HDL-C, TG and glucose homeostasis.